North Korea
Samurai Steel's design a new suit of armor. He went on a test flight, buzzing North Korea and blasting several jets from the sky. Wonder Man traveled to Wonson, North Korea and arrested the president when the the Avengers were given international powers from the United Nations "]] Mystique infiltrated the Kongdong Palace using her shapeshifting powers. When the guards learned of this they questioned the staff. They all denied being her and as one of the soldiers attacked them, she revealed she had been disguised as a statue and knocked him out. As the guard tried to capture her she escaped using a S.H.I.E.L.D. Flight Pack. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier crash landed in North Korean Airspace, but were sent back on course to the Sea of Japan thanks to Iron Man's intervention. In P'yongan-Bukto; Blade kills a nuclear scientist on behalf of the Vanguard. He blew up the facility as he left. Doctor Tramma was born in North Korea. She was recognized for exceptional intelligence by her government. She was taken to a special school and trained to be a spy that would infiltrate the city of Tokyo, Japan and steal its secrets for Hong Kong. At one point, she was put in charge of guarding a prisoner from Japan named Kumi who told her exaggerated stories of Japan's culture, describing it as a wondrous place of technology, robots, and ninjas. The news reported that the North Korean government were using Sentinels in their military operations. Spider-Man teamed up with Silver Sable and Black Widow they face off against the Rhino in Tongchang-ri, North Korea, whom Spider-Man defeats with some of his electrified webbing. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. forces arrive on the scene, not to take the Rhino into custody, but to arrest Spider-Man and his allies. Apparently, with nearly all of the Earth's governments siding with Doctor Octopus with the promise of ending global warming, Spider-Man is now considered Global Public Enemy #1. North Korea highed Butler, who had found a way to monetize his research and used Deadpool's healing factor to fuse mutant genes from several X-Men onto North Korean prisoners to be used as superweapons for North Korea. With the help of Kim the Nightcrawler, Deadpool freed the mutates and fought along with them against the North Korean army in order to rescue their families. Later, Captain America helped orient to get to China. After the health of the mutates worsened, Deadpool informed the X-Men about them, who to let them stay at the Jean Grey School, were they could be treated. However, they were hunted down in the Danger Room by the X-Men, recently turned evil by an inversion spell, and were helped by the as-well-reversed Deadpool, now going as Zenpool. They found a new home in the Monster Metropolis, the subterranean kingdom of Deadpool's wife Shiklah, where they could be treated for their health. The Inhuman Royal family attacked the Latverian Embassy in North Korea to find their missing family member. The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. launched a mission to steal the information about a secret auction. It was kept on a poly-code encrypted server .which traveled on a C-130, that is kept in North Korean Air space permanently thank in air fueling. Mockingbird and Agent Leo Fitz leapt from a Quinjet onto the plane. As Fitz got the information the aircraft explodes as they parachute to safety with Mockingbird catching Fitz mid air. Alternate Realities Earth-1610 ... Under the orders of Gregory Stark, the Spider led a falsely local but massive superhuman uprising in fact orchestrated by the S.H.I.E.L.D. in North Korea, destroying the North Korean Army before both New Ultimates and Hulked-out Avengers came to stop this masquerade. He was killed by Hawkeye in the battle. | PointsOfInterest = * Pyongyang * Kim Il Sung Square * Kongdong Palace | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyongyang }} Category:Korea